Will
by Beauty Queen Piper
Summary: If she is still alive, Christina will find Will's body. - Tris Prior


Christina blinked. Where is she? It took her a while to process everything around her. It definitley wasn't in the Dauntless compound. The gray bricks formed a neat road where she stepped on. Abnegation.

Then, it all came back to her. She didn't remember doing it, she didn't remember any of her motive but she could remember walking out of the Dauntless compound, following other Dauntless members to Abnegation. She remember collecting a gun and something in her mind told her to shoot anybody in Abnegation she saw. Christina shook her head. No, she couldn't have possibly killed anyone. What does she even have against Abnegation?

Christina wasn't sure if she was the killer of those fallen Abnegation members around her though. She is holding a loaded gun and there are dark crimson blood drying off the pavement. Christina knew she couldn't be able to bring herself to kill these people. Beside her were rows of Dauntless members, probably wondering the same thing. Some looked confused while others just gaze at their guns with a mask of horror at what they think they did, or they have done.

"Tris! Will?" Christina called out. She wonder where her friends are. Have they found themselves in Christina's situation? Lost and baffled? Are they even in Abnegation? Maybe they found themselves in Candor, Erudite or Amity instead.

"Will." Christina murmured again. Hearing his name spoken by her lips made her smile. Christina had other boyfriends before when she was still in Candor but she knew Will was different. She never even thought she'd like Will until Will kissed her. It was in that moment she realized. She liked having Will's lips on her. The kisses they have since the first one were enchanting, and better every time if they could be. Christina liked him more and more as time gone passed. It was unexpected and she loved every bit of it.

The Dauntless members beside her are starting to look for one of their leaders to ask what's going on. Christina wanted to know as well but she knew she had to find Will first. She needed to make sure he's safe. As she scanned past the bewildered looks on Dauntless member's faces, she began to worry. Where's Will? Her slow walk broke into a jog as she squeezed herself around the corners of the Abnegation section of the city. Her mind wasn't much use either. It kept bringing her back to memories of the time she spent with Will. When they first met, when he put his arm around her, when he kissed her, when she kissed him back, everything was so magical.

"Think of it, Christina." Will said, laughing. "The initiations are over. We made it. Think of our lives in Dauntless together."

Christina couldn't help but giggled along. "Don't you think it's a bit early to think about our lives."

Will shrugged. "In Erudite, it was never too early. We like to be organize and to think ahead."

"Them." Christina corrected. "You're Dauntless now, remember?"

Will turned around to see the sea of Dauntless members drinking alcohol and celebrating wildly. "Yeah, I definitley will. In Erudite, this never happens. Jeanine Matthews believes that alcohol affects your brain and intelligence. We live off coffee and fizzy drinks."

Christina grinned. "What position are you going to try for?"

"Hopefully a Dauntless leader in training or something. Peter wants the same position and his ranking is higher though." Will told her sadly.

Christina wrapped her arms around him reassuringly. "I'm sure you'll get the position. Don't worry about Peter."

Will wanted to believe his girlfriend but wasn't sure whether it's really going to happen or not. "So, you?" He asked, eager to take the subject away from him.

"Definitley training initiates. It seems fun."

Christina gave out a cry of frustration as she started sprinting. She still haven't spotted Will and thinking about him is making her head hurt. She had no idea what was going on but she had a feeling it wasn't good. She didn't know what's going to happen but she knew the future she dreamt of with Will and training intimates may never come true.

Then she saw him. He lied there, motionless, in the alley. "Will!" She cried out helplessly and ran to his side.

Christina didn't need to check for his pulse, she knew he was dead. Somebody shot him in the head. Everything she had with Will shattered in thin air. He's gone. Christina bit her lips as tears came streaming out of her dark eyes. No, Will won't be a Dauntless leader, he's dead. Christina won't get to kiss Will, he's dead. She won't even get to see him alive. This couldn't be happening. What even is happening?

Determined, Christina wiped the tears away from her face. She is dauntless and she won't cry. Even without tears, she felt hollow inside. Will has became so much of her in the past few days, she never thought of what life would be like without him. It was once okay, she didn't really like him, but now it seemed impossible. What is she going to do without Will's remarks and his intelligence?

Will's mischievous green eyes gleamed. "I don't think we should attempt that when Tris is around."

"Why?" Christina frowned. It was right after she kissed him. When Will kissed her, they went on as if nothing happened. However, you can't deny it's nothing after she kissed him back.

"She's from Abnegation! You know how they are with public affections!"

Christina punched his arm playfully. "She's Dauntless now. She'll get over it."

Will, she already missed him a lot. Seeing his lifeless body slumped like this, she felt like somebody shot her heart.

"Tris." Christina mouthed. What is her best friend going to do? Al is gone but Al wanted to kill Tris. Tris didn't take Al's suicide too well but Will didn't want to hurt her. How is Tris going to take on the news of her dead friend? Suddenly, her heart felt heavy. What if Tris is gone too? How is she going to survive in Dauntless without the two people she cared the most?

No, she can't let her best friend die. She has to go find her.

* * *

**AN: I loved Christina and Will together and I felt like this has to be written. I don't blame Tris for killing Will but I felt more miserable than I should have been (judging by the fact these are book characters) when Will died. I shipped Christina and Will so much, aha **

**Well, I should stop being awkward and hope you guys enjoyed this! (:**


End file.
